What goes up
by 5-stepsbehind
Summary: Old drabble from two years ago. Danny on a Sunday morning stroll


**AN**: This was written a very long time ago, as in, two years ago, so the claim to write 100 chapters is null and void. I need to practice getting in the groove of writing again, but I had been rooting through old files and nearly shit myself when i found this. I'm very bad at writing now, so this was solid silver (not quite gold, however). Anyway, thought I'd post it, since it seems I haven't already.**  
**

This is a response to Frootloop's (crazy) writing prompt. I will (crazily) try to write 100 chapters, all pertaining to the (crazy/strange/dramatic) one-shot titles that she wrote out. She might not have expected to have it interpreted that way, but I'm (in a bout of crazy-recklessness) going to try it anyway. K then! *cracks neck, fingers, etc.* let's do this!

What goes up…

"Nyahhhhh!"

Danny felt his eyes watering as he plummeted to the hard, bone-breaking ground below. He felt the wind tugging at his clothes, felt the heavy hand of gravity pull him towards the ground. The cold, unforgiving, rock hard ground. Gasping, he felt the wind snatch his breath from him and he struggled to keep himself from turning head over heels in the air. Seeing the ground rapidly coming nearer, he desperately willed the bright white rings of light to form, the rings of light that would mean death or salvation for him. Desperation filled his soul, and adrenaline pounded through his veins.

With an exclamation of relief, Danny felt himself transform into Phantom, and swooped out of the death-dive. Feeling light headed and exhilarated he gently floated back up far away from the ground. Once in the safe hands of the sky once more, he burst out laughing. That had been one of the best dives yet! Giggling, (like a fan girl! sorry. Couldn't resist) he let himself relax and just enjoy the view. Ever since he had learned how to fly, he had been increasingly addicted to these Sunday morning strolls and, occasionally, death defying dives. He did those in the wee hours of the mornings though, so not to alarm his friends and family. Smirking, he imagined the expression that Jazz would have if she ever found out that he put his life at risk for _pleasure_.

Looking around, he thought how perfect this morning had been. From the weather, to the almost suspicious absence of ghosts, it had been a very relaxing. He wished he had more mornings like this.

He felt bad for all the people who couldn't fly as he could. To feel so free and sure of himself…wasn't that the best feeling in the world? To soar and swoop like an eagle, and be up so high that buildings were just dots on the ground? Whenever he flew, he felt complete, as if some inner part of him had always been destined to fly. Maybe that was why he had always wished to be an astronaut; to be in a place where he was weightless and able to fly as well as any bird. But this was so much more…natural. He was sure of it now; he had been born to fly.

Laughing as he flew in arcs, he grinned as several passing birds were startled as he flew through them. He felt the warm morning sun caress his face, and felt the cool breeze ruffle his locks. He continued performing acrobatic tricks in the air, as the sun rose higher, and with it, people as well. Birds chirped and twittered with one another, and the neighborhood cats went into their respective homes, tired after the nights hunting. The world was waking up and he was there to see it all. Happiness filled him until he thought he would burst, and he flew in coi9rcles just out of pure joy.

Feeling rather dizzy after so many revolutions and smiling rather sheepishly at his childish actions, he felt content to just float.

He froze as he heard his name being called. But instantly relaxed when he saw who it was. Looking at the teal clothed woman who was anxiously glancing around in his room, he smiled gently. He sighed, knowing he had to go down and reassure his mother that he was not captured by malevolent ghosts, or some other paranoid-induced conclusion of the sort. Biting his lip, he wondered if he had to go down from his morning flight, wondering if maybe, just maybe, he could stay up a little bit more…

Another frantic call of his name changed his mind. Swooping down, he opened angled to an open window, already shouting out "Mom! I'm her-"

There was a terrific bang. Then Danny, fell limply out of the sky.

AN: I WAS SUCH A BAD PERSON WOW LOOK AT THIS ANGSTY CLIFFHANGER THATS SO OUT OF PLACE IN A HAPPY LITTLE FIC OH MAN I LOVE MY WRITING FROM BEFORE


End file.
